Powerpuff Girls Time script idea
Gallery Heaven scenery.jpg Plucky Duck photo.png Hospital arrival.png For Powerpuff Girls Time.jpg The Powerpuff Girls, right after being restored to life.png Transcript * Narrator: Meanwhile, the girls are now back in the skies of heaven. * (The Powerpuff Girls are back in the skies of heaven and one of the unicorns is looking right at them.) * God (off screen): "Girls, Girls, wake up, Girls." * Blossom: "Hey," * Bubbles: "we recognize that voice," * Buttercup: "from right over there." * (The Powerpuff Girls look right up and the light shines right down on them.) * God: "Powerpuff Girls, our brave young crime fighting heroes, I certainly understand that things didn't turn out the way you all wanted them to be when I sent the three of you down there." * Blossom: "We know," * Bubbles: "and we noticed a newspaper headline and a news report on television that Mojo Jojo is now deceased due to hanging himself to death." * Adam: "Wow, girls," * Jake Spidermonkey: "we didn't know that," * Lazlo: "we never knew that it was gonna be a living heck for the three of you down there." * Blossom: "We sure hope the Mayor, Ms. Bellum, Robin, Ms. Keane, the Professor, Mac, Bloo, Dexter, Bliss, Eduardo and Coco are doing alright without us." * Narrator: I wonder what Mojo Jojo might be up to in the deep depths of heck. * (Cut to the deep depths of heck........) * (Mojo jojo is now in the deep depths of heck and is now in chains.) * Mojo Jojo: "Your time, girls, your time of zipping around in the sky... is almost... up." * (Mojo Jojo uses his evil powers right above to the skies of heaven which causes the Powerpuff Girls to grow heaven angel wings while Johnny Test and Dukey look on in surprise and amazement.) * Blossom: "What in the heck?" * Buttercup: "what's happening to us?" * Johnny Test: "Now are you three really gonna believe that you're now deceased and in the skies of heaven with me, Dukey, Adam, Jake and the others?" * Blossom: "Well, yeah, of course," * Bubbles: "but right now," * Buttercup: "we got those heaven angel wings." * Dukey: "That's super good, now you can use them to around much faster." * Blossom: "Oh wow," * (They begin flying around super-fast.) * Bubbles: "we sure hope we got the hang of it." * (The Powerpuff Girls continue flying around in the skies of heaven.) * (Meanwhile back on earth in Townsville and right after Astro Boy went right back home to his own city town, Professor John Utonium has just finished building the time travel machine and Plucky has just finished making the magic life antidote so he can go back in time and bring the Powerpuff Girls back to life with it.) * Mac: "Man, Townsville just isn't the exact same without the Powerpuff Girls around," * Bloo: "it's been three years ago ever since they passed away in their hospital bed in the hospital that afternoon." * Mayor: "At least the Professor put their belongings right by their grave right before Astro Boy left to go back home to his own city town." * Plucky: "There we go, the magic life antidote is now complete, it's time for me to go back in time and bring the Powerpuff Girls back to life. wish me good luck, you guys." * (Plucky grabs the magic life antidote and goes right into the time travel machine.) * Robin: "Good luck, Plucky," * Miss Bellum: "take good care," * Miss Keane: "good luck with your time travel," * Bliss: "The past, present and future depends upon your future careers." * (Plucky sets the time travel dial to the year the Powerpuff Girls passed away in their hospital bed in the hospital right after the tweet message read: Cartoon Network announces a new The Powerpuff Girls season.) * (Plucky is now right by the entrance of the hospital.) * Plucky: "Alright, I arrived just in time to prevent the Powerpuff Girls' passing from happening again, I sure hope the magic life antidote works perfectly." * (Plucky goes right inside the hospital and on his way to the Powerpuff Girls' hospital room.) * (Professor John Utonium is sobbing heavily on the Powerpuff Girls' hospital bed while the Mayor, Ms. Sara Bellum, Ms. Judy Keane and Jenny are also sobbing their eyes out.) * (Plucky uses the magic life antidote on the Powerpuff Girls' motionless bodies so they wouldn't revert into sugar, spice and everything nice and they're now brought back to life.) * Blossom: "What the-" * Bubbles: "what just happened to us?" * Buttercup: "and, Plucky? what are you doing here?" * Plucky: "I know I wasn't there, girls, but the professor, the Mayor, Ms. Bellum, Jenny, the talking dog and Ms. Keane saw you 3 pass away right in front of them, so I used the magic life antidote to bring you back to life so you wouldn't revert into sugar, spice and everything nice, we couldn't live without any of you, so I time traveled to save your entire lives." * Blossom: "Hey," * Bubbles: "thanks a bunch, Plucky," * Buttercup: "you saved our entire lives." * Plucky: "You're welcome." * (Meanwhile back home by the Powerpuff Girls' house and Plucky has just put away the time travel machine and the magic life antidote.......) * Blossom: "Plucky," * Bubbles: "we really appreciate it when you saved our entire lives," * Buttercup: "but you know something?" * Plucky: "What's that?" * Blossom: "they would've got other Powerpuff Girls and moved on." * Professor Utonium: "Well, girls," * Robin Snyder: "the timeline where you all passed away no longer exists." * Mayor: "I agree with you here." * Miss Bellum: "Just as long as Astro Boy's not around," * Miss Keane: "it's okay with me." * Narrator: Welcome back, girls, welcome back, it's super good to see you three again." Voice Cast *Matthew Euston - Professor Utonium/Mayor of Townsville/Narrator *Krystal Hall - Miss Bellum/Adam Lyon/Bliss/Robin Snyder *Ninti Chance - Blossom/Bubbles/Buttercup/Miss Keane/Jenny Wakeman *Cougar MacDowall - Lazlo/Plucky Duck *Samuel Meza - Jake Spidermonkey/Mojo Jojo Category:Time transcript ideas Category:Antoons Time script ideas Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Tiny Toon Adventures Category:Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Category:My Gym Partner's a Monkey Category:Camp Lazlo Category:Johnny Test Category:Antoons Time Ideas